


Merry Xxxmas

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fanart, Illustrated, M/M, Other, Seme Vegeta, Sex in the Dark, Tails, Tears, Tongues, Uke Goku, xmas 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Happy fuckin winter holidays! ♥





	

Tis the season of gluttony and frivolous spending XD

ENJOY!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shenronprincess was so awesome to write a fanfic (Unsilent Night) based on this drawing. Best xmas gift ever! Even the title is perfect!  
> You can read it here  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9069481  
> and you won't regret it ♥


End file.
